


The Attendant of Vega - HoshiMeguri Fic

by yotsu7777



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Hoshimeguri, Mistero, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsu7777/pseuds/yotsu7777
Summary: "Even today you did not wake..."At least 1000 years have passed since the day Vega fell into a state between the living and the dead to protect the Hoshitama. His faithful attendant Capella trekked through the mystical forests of Mistero 741,326 times, hoping that the next time will be the day Vega awakes. Perhaps this time will be different...





	The Attendant of Vega - HoshiMeguri Fic

The trees waved as a tall, blond man walked past, carrying a large bowl made of the finest quartz. The birds sang as he carefully trod through the foliage, holding the bowl as still as possible. The man had his eyes closed as he walked, skilfully avoiding the numerous hazards that threatened to send him back from where he had come. This was his 741,327th time crossing through the mystical forest, where even the smallest ant knew his purpose. Even the leaves grieved every time he returned alone; the trees forging a path as every other inhabitant scattered to the sides, bowing their heads down. The man could sense their sadness every time he crossed through their home with only a wet towel and an empty bowl. Today, however, the animals, the plants, the insects and even the bacteria were cheering; they were praying that today would be the day, and they all greeted the bespectacled man as he walked past.

A drop of water spilt over the bowl’s edge. The man opened his eyes and looked at the bowl. His dazzling, sea-blue eyes filled with an immeasurable sadness reflected in the crystal-clear water. The man shook his head and forced himself to smile. He closed his eyes again and continued on his way towards the large stone cliff at the other end of the forest.

 

He put his palm against the smooth, white surface and muttered a spell in a tongue unknown to man. The trees behind him moved to shield the entrance from view, the cliff surface closing as soon as the man had placed both feet inside. A gasp escaped from his lips, just as it always did, and he stood still for a moment, admiring the beauty of the temple hidden in the cliffs. How he longed for the people of Mistero to see the magic that never grew old, even if one saw it every day for 1000 years.

His footsteps echoed throughout the central chamber; a firm, resonating beat, his eyes were open now, and he admired the impressive door made of quartz and gold. He tapped it softly and whispered another spell. The door opened, the mechanics of it had been lost along with the map many thousands of years ago. Only descendants of a certain family, and their attendants, knew of its existence, although the myths were still passed from the mouths of children.

The room behind the door was ethereal. The serene chamber sparkled in the dancing rays of light,  little fairies of dust twirling in the large room. Moss had turned pillars that had fallen emerald, while other pillars were crumbling away with the passing of time. A large constellation chart made of the most precious stones adorned the ceiling, creating mystical patterns on the floor below, each one unique and never repeating. At the very back of the chamber was a raised platform on which light shone straight down, as if the platform had been chosen by the gods themselves. A boy was lying on this platform, sleeping peacefully, with his hands, tightly clasped in prayer, lying on his chest. He looked no older than 21, his youthful features glowing in the radiant sunlight. His rhythmic breathing was soft, but it resounded, dictating the pace of all the life in the chamber. The man climbed up the stairs and placed the bowl on a naturally-formed quartz table. He put his palm on the boy’s forehead and closed his eyes.

“Even today, you did not wake…” he whispered to the sleeping boy.

He took the towel soaked it in the bowl, wrung it out and gently dabbed the boy’s face and neck. He then spread the towel over the table and sat down on the edge of the stone bed, his back facing the wall opposite the boy’s feet. He soothingly stroked the head of the sleeping guardian, his silver hair just as smooth as the first day.

“The people all await you…”  his voice caught in his throat, the guilt of lying was even stronger now than it had been all those hundreds of years ago.

The people of Mistero’s faith in Vega, and in the Hoshitama, began dwindling 900 or so years ago, and, as the years passed, their faith declined to the nothingness Capella witnessed now. Countless wars had started and ended, and people had left to explore the other stars with the promise of wealth and power. The people who had remained in Mistero had started their own rebellion approximately 300 years ago. They had expelled Capella from his birth town and destroyed the enchanting palace that used to be the pride of the universe.

“They all pray for a day when you’ll awake,” he began again, forcing back the tears that had welled in his eyes, “the city is just as it was when you first left.”

The city which Vega had sacrificed himself to protect was barely a shadow of its former magnificence. The wars had left only stray pillars and walls. The houses were dark, the water undrinkable, and a smell so suffocating always filled the streets; the people had taken to wrapping thick, cotton scarves around their faces to avoid inhaling the fumes. Somewhere deep in his heart, Capella wished that Vega would never wake up. He didn’t want Vega to see Mistero as it was now. He didn’t want Vega to think all of his efforts were a mistake.

Capella’s tears dropped onto Vega’s clasped hands. As he wiped the tears from Vega’s hands, the light shifted. The chamber was dark, shadows veiling the structure, creating odd, demons who scurried around. The chamber felt empty. Capella shivered as he looked around. It was as if everything had died. Not even the warmth of the sun reached the chamber.

“Capella…” A voice said, but it did not echo, and light filled the chamber once more, but it was more bright, more hazy.

“Vega! Vega are you awake?” Capella’s panicked voice bounced off of the walls of the chamber, repeating his words until they faded out into silence.

“Do not cry, Capella.” The voice said soothingly, pausing as Capella quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

“I am grateful for all you have done. Thank you for keeping me company all these years, but,” the voice paused. The unbearably deafening silence that replaced its words rung in Capella’s ears. “You do not need to lie anymore. I know the truth. It must have been difficult.”

“No, it was just my duty…” Capella trailed off, his tears falling in a steady stream. Vega’s warmth and kindness radiated from his sleeping body, embracing Capella, who searched desperately for words that would betray the truth that was locked deep in his heart. But Vega’s reply had sent a chill down his spine.

 

“You don’t need to come here anymore.”

 

Capella froze, his mind racing. Was he a nuisance? Had Vega been waiting all these years for Capella to leave? Did his beloved master despise him? He tried to protest, but the words were lost, his mouth formed the shapes, but only incoherent moans filled the air. His eyes had welled up with moisture, but nothing fell. For the first time in a 1000 years, Vega’s face twitched, and he shifted slightly, turning towards Capella.

“It’s not what you think, I want you to have your own life. Find somewhere else, someone else, to which you can devote your life to. Don’t bind yourself here because of me. Your duty was only to protect me, you’ve already far exceeded that. Maybe my decision was the wrong choice, but, I don’t want you, who only wholeheartedly supported me, to carry the burden of my mistakes.” Vega paused, his voice waning. Ignoring the burning fire that blazed in his throat, he gathered the strength to say his final words to his attendant, “From today, you have been released from all responsibilities.”

Capella choked back his tears. He had to get his voice out, he had to tell Vega before he returned to his slumber. A misunderstanding now would never be resolved. Who knew when Vega would speak again?

“Vega… I never thought of this as my duty… I can’t leave you! I can’t devote myself to anything else! I was born to meet you! To serve you! To protect you! If you forbid me from that, there would be no meaning to my existence!”

“Capella…”

“I will stay by your side as your guardian, even if the whole universe turns against me!” Capella was clasping Vega’s hands desperately, his head bent down, resting on top of them. Vega’s hands were soaked with the tears of the sobbing blond. The room warmed, and Capella felt the soft, familiar touch of the man he was born for. The hand gently pat him on the back as his anguished cries echoed in the chamber that had doubled in size.

“Thank you, Capella…”

 

Capella awoke, his back aching. He looked around at the unfamiliar room with eyes that so swollen he could barely see the difference between the walls and the floor. He had fallen asleep on the narrow edge of the quartz bed on which Vega remained sleeping.

“It wasn’t a mistake…” Capella whispered to the boy, stroking his hair once more. The light was dim, the chamber dark. Capella arose and picked up the bowl and towel. He gave the remaining water to the plants that had conquered the ancient pillars of the chamber and then made his way back to the exit of the temple. The sky was a twilight ocean, the stars lighthouses in the depths of the forest. Once again, the residents of the forests mourned. Another failure, but there was still tomorrow! Tomorrow was another day, another chance. They sang for Capella, knowing that something had happened, even if they did now know what. Suddenly, the singing stopped. The animals hid, and the trees returned to their usual, inanimate forms.

Something was wrong.

Capella opened his eyes, and stood still, hiding his presence. A boy dressed all in a purple darker than the sky itself was standing next to one of the trees; a blindfold obstructing his eyes, a bejewelled sword hung at his waist. Capella sensed no murderous intent from the boy, but he didn’t sense anything else either. The boy stood there for a while. Capella felt as if he had already seen completely through him, his piercing gaze burning a hole in Capella’s forehead. The forest was silent as the two watching each other, neither breaking eye contact. Even through the blindfold, Capella could see how the boy’s sharp eyes observed him, like a hawk. The boy grinned, his youthfulness betrayed, and then, he turned around and ran. Capella was trying to process what had happened while forcing his legs to move. They sprinted through the forest, the boy constantly turning around, the grin never leaving. They were approaching a clearing, and Capella used the what energy had left to close the distance. His fingers brushed the arm of the boy, but the purple fabric slipped out of his fingers. Capella reached out, firmly holding the sleeve. The two stopped. Capella was panting, but the boy had barely broken a sweat. His mouth moved, but Capella couldn’t make out the sounds, and, just as he blinked, the boy had disappeared, leaving only a note. In the bottom left corner was an emblem that sent Capella into cold sweat. It was the symbol of the Star of Perpetual Night, Alba. Two words were scrawled in a messy font in the middle of the palm-sized note.

_Found you._

Capella shivered, dropping the note. The boy was King Carnelian’s most loyal aide, feared for his ruthlessness, Lazu of Alba. The bowl in Capella’s right hand shattered, the fine, quartz powder sparkling as it fell. The bowl of Vega was supposed to be unbreakable. Capella collapsed, trying to pick up the pieces, but a sudden gust of wind carried the shards away, along with the note. The forest was silent; a premonition of the ill omen that awaited the mysterious star of Mistero.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was angsty and ahhhh i love hoshimeguri!!!! I'm terrible at tags so if you have a suggestion for them, please hmu. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!  
> ~Mika


End file.
